Ojalá Pudieras
by Sango-Hiraikoutsu
Summary: Es mi primer songfic de FF7. Cloud y Tifa viven juntos pero se tratan como perfectos extraños. El muchacho insiste en buscar a Aeris pues no tolera un día más con su amiga de la infancia...¿que hará esta al respecto? Fic 100 Cloti. No apto para Clorises y


Hola a todos! Soy Sango Hiraitkoutsu y tengo 15 años de edad. Como ustedes ya sabrán, yo ya he publicado varios de mis trabajos (todos de la serie "Inuyasha) en esta página. Sin embargo, esta vez es totalmente nuevo para mí pues es primera vez que hago un songfic de mi videojuego favorito, el cual me veo obligada a hacerlo pues juego el FF7 desde que tengo 11 años. Como las ganas me mataban decidí estrenarme con la categoría que mejor se me da (drama/tragedia/romance). En realidad, apenas empezaré a escribir y no tengo ni idea de como terminará esta historia. Sólo pondré en mi reproductor la canción que escogí ("Cita en el quirófano" de Panda) y empezaré a redactar lo primero que se me pase por los fetuccinis de la azotea (dícese "cerebro"). Por favor, tengan compasión que es "my first time" con FF7. Será un Cloti (jajajaja, of course¿qué creían?) no apto para Clorises (fk up!)

-...- diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(N/A:...) Nota de la autora

Ojalá pudieras...

Canción: Cita en el quirófano (Panda)

Hacía más de un año que el meteorito había caído sobre la tierra. El planeta estaba pobre de recursos y la gente tenía que trabajar y esforzarse el doble que antes para poder sobrevivir. Sin embargo, la esperanza de cada uno de los habitantes hacía próspero el trabajo y cada día las cosas mejoraban.

Pero, había un lugar en donde la esperanza había escapado hacía muchísimo tiempo. Era una casa encerrada en el silencio y en el desdén de los días insignificantes. Tan fría como el más duro invierno y oscura como una noche interminable. Era la "Villa Cloud" que se encontraba en Costa del Sol. Allí, dos personas que se conocían desde que eran niños apenas si intercambiaban una que otra palabra diariamente. Vivían como dos desconocidos y no existían caricias, sonrisas o palabras de aliento entre ellos. Más bien, un cierto rencor se hacía presente entre aquellas dos personas. Aunque, muy en el fondo de aquellos corazones se necesitaban el uno al otro; algo que ninguno de los dos entendía hasta aquel día en el que ambos silencios fueron incapaces de permanecer...

Tifa se levantó como todos los días. Miró el despertador y se fijaba en que eran los 8:00 de la mañana. Aún con la pereza encima, se dirigió al baño en donde se dio una ducha rápida y abasteció sus necesitades (N/A: Dícese de cepillarse los dientes y necesidades fisiológicas, para los MAL PENSADOS) para luego irse a la cocina y preparar el desayuno. Cada acción era un paso de su rutina diaria, pues en eso se había convertido su vida: en una rutina, una monotonía total! No obstante, ella crecía una emoción distinta; por alguna razón sentía que ese día sería distinto a los demás. Que después de mucho tiempo, algo en su existencia se alteraría.

Paf!

Aquel sonido abrupto hizo que la muchacha volviera a la realidad. Había sido un huevo que se resbaló de sus manos y cayó en el piso.

-Definitivamente...hoy las cosas cambian- dijo

Sonrió para sí...¿sería tal vez que "él" finalmente se daría cuenta de los esfuerzos que ella hacía para que estuviese bien¿sería que al fin su inmenso amor sería corresondido?

- Buenos días- exclamó de pronto una voz seca y masculina.

La muchacha volteó de pronto con el residuo del huevo en las manos y observaba como su amigo tomaba con las manos los platos y se disponía a llevarlos a la mesa y acomodarlos...tal como hacía cada mañana. Él por su parte volteó a mirarla y se sorprendió...

'Está sonriendo'- dijo internamente para sí mismo el chico extrañado.

Tifa se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo conscientemente y se limitó a voltear su rostro al lado contrario y volver en el la expresión triste que llevaba cada día.

'Tonta- pensó- las cosas no cambian así como así'

Terminó de cocinar y se sentó a desayunar frente a Cloud,que aún so salía de su propia impresión. Ella sólo tomó los cubiertos y empezó a comer sin levantar la cara para no mirarlo.

¿Te sucede algo?- le preguntó el muchacho

Tifa sintió un fuego recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Después de varios meses viviendo juntos, apenas hoy le preguntaba si le sucedía algo. Incoscientemente le lanzó una mirada asesina...

**Si tan solo pudieras entender  
Mil veces te lo explicare otra vez  
**pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que se dejaba llevar por una emoción (algo que había jurado no hacer) y suspiro para sí mientras dirigía su vista al plato.

-No...-contestó- es sólo que, me doy cuenta de que los huevos no quedaron bien cocidos.

Esta vez fue Cloud quien la miró de manera asesina...

**Eres tan buena pretendiendo que estas bien  
Evitar palabras de mas excusas inventar**

¿Qué le había sucedido a la maravillosa Tifa que él tanto admiraba¿Qué había ocurrido con la enérgica y constante muchacha que él quería tanto? Ya las miles de sonrisas que no paraban de formarse en sus labios habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. La vida sin su amada Aeris ya era una tortura...cuando Tifa cambió fue la gota que volcó el vaso.

Sin duda alguna, fue muy extraño que hoy hubiese sentido unas ganas inmensas de estrechar a la muchacha de ojos rubíes junto a él al verla sonreir de nuevo...¿que había sido eso? Él estaba enamorado de Aeris no de tifa, y debía ir a buscarla! Tenerla a su lado otra vez!

**Poderte tocar no puedo parar  
Te juro que yo no puedo parar**

- ¿Sabes? En lo que permitan de nuevo el paso a La Ciudad de los huesos, tomaré el camino e iré a buscar a Aeris. Sé que ella está esperándome y llegaré a tiempo esta vez.

'Otra vez pensando en ella'- pensó Tifa- '¿Por qué no la olvida¿Por qué no se da cuenta de que yo estoy aquí por él? No necesita a más nadie si ambos estamos juntos...pero es inútil! Yo no significo algo para él'

**Si hola no te hubiera dicho yo  
Jamas tendriamos tener que decir adios  
**

Sintió de pronto un calor abrumador recorriendo cada una de sus venas y dilatándo cada uno de sus nervios hasta el punto de sentir que explotaría. Tomó su tenedor con demasiada fuerza...tanto que su mano comenzaba a temblar. Necesitaba descargar aquella molestia, de alguna manera pero lo necesitaba...

**No me mereces yo soy mucho para tu corazón**

-Si es por eso...-exclamó la molesta chica- yo también me iré! Ya he sacrificado demasiado tiempo de mi vida en los demás sin obtener nada a cambio...en realidad! Ya no me importa lo que le ocurra a los demás.

Cloud abrió sus ojos sin caer aún en cuenta de lo que había escuchado. No podía creer que Tifa pronunciara aquellas palabras tan ajenas a ella y a su bondad...por eso debía irse de allí! No podía seguir viviendo con un ser tan individualista como en el que ella se había convertido y debía volver con la persona más pura y hermosa en alma que había conocido: Aeris, la joven de corazón inocente y frágil.

-Bueno...-dijo Cloud levantándose de la mesa y sin mostrar algún interés- haz lo que quieras Tifa, nadie te obliga a quedarte. Ya las cosas están demasiado mal como para que tú termines de estropearlas**  
**

**Esta discusion a nada llegara**  
**Pues no haces ni el minimo esfuerzo**

-Cloud...-añadió la muchacha con los ojos humedecidos, sin estar muy segura de haber escuchado tan hirientes palabras

**Dejame **

POR DIOS¿NO ENTIENDES?-Gritó de pronto- AERIS ESTÁ MUERTA!

**Dejame opinar **

El rubio volteó bruscamente para ver a la muchacha. Una atmosfera de dolor y cansancio se hacía presente en aquella escena. Tifa por su parte hacía inmensos esfuerzo por no caerse a llorar y gritar de confusión ¿que había hecho¿por qué¿qué significaba la frase que acababa de decir? Quería deshacerse de la mezcla de dolor, culpabilidad y desahogo que guardaba en su corazón...

**Tenemos una cita en el quirofano  
Vendra el doctor me aplicara cirugia  
Me sacara el corazón transplante de corazón**

Ya ni te reconozco tifa- exclamó con desprecio el muchacho- te has convertido en el ser más egoísta y deprimente de este mundo. Iré a buscar a Aeris y tú no podrás detenerme, pues sé que Aeris aún vive aunque tú quieras matarla...¿Cómo ha de sentirse quién no quiere morir?

**Ahi te va mi dolor**

Cloud se dirigió a su habitación y de un portazo que estremeció la casa entera cerró la entrada a su aposento. La morena por su parte salió del lugar corriendo. Lloraba desconsoladamente y apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que llegó a hacerse daño en las palmas de las manos con sus propias uñas. Llegó a la playa y cayó de rodillas sobre la blanca arena, que se humedecía con las lágrimas de la hermosa chica que no paraba de llorar. Era tanto el dolor¡tanta decepción! Él había prometido rescartarla y protegerla...pero eso sólo había quedado como palabras de niño. SU promesa, aquella a la que se aferraba cada vez que se sentía indefensa y sola, se la había llevado el viento al igual como se había llevado las esperanzas. Ahora todo era un engaño

**Mentiras dijiste saber por que  
Es algo que siempre he querido saber  
**

'Tú la amas- pensaba Tifa- y sé cómo te duele que ya no esté contigo...pero ¿y yo Cloud¿No te importa que sufra por tí¿Que muera por tí¿Carecen de sentido todo lo que he hecho para que estés bien¿Han sido en vano todos los esfuerzos y sacrificios que he llevado a cabo para que seas feliz? Yo sé cómo deseas que esté en el lugar de Aeris¡que sea yo la que esté muerta y no ella! Oh Cloud...duramente me he dado cuenta que no me necesitas. Espero que no te arrepientas luego...'

**Inventare algun castigo para hacerte sufrir  
Las cosas no se van a quedar asi  
Permiteme hacerte sufrir por favor  
**

'Ojalá pudieras ir a buscarla y estar con ella ahora...'- se dijo internamente la hermosa muchacha levantando la vista y contemplando el hermoso mar que graciosamente jugaba con la espuma y sumergía en él las piedras que los niños le lanzaban. Esto último hizo reaccionar a la chica, que se limpió las lagrimas de los ojos y dijo:

- Si soy yo lo que te ata y no te permite ir con ella...no te desesperes que falra muy pcoo tiempo. Después de todo, yo habré huído y no te habrás dado cuenta...tampoco creo que te importe mucho-

**Pues no existe el amor**

La bella morena se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo a la Villa Cloud. Caminaba despacio, detallando con sus ojos todo lo que se le cruzaba en el camino. De pronto, el ver el esfuerzo de la gente y la sonrisa de los niños, reconfortó el alma de la joven mujer. Ya todo pasaría y no habría nada por qué llorar ni por qué lamentarse. Eran tan sólo un espacio de tiempo lo que separaba a Tifa de la paz...

**Tenemos una cita en el quirofano  
Vendra el doctor me aplicara cirugia**

Llegó a la casa y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Cloud. Estaba cerrada. Acercó su oído a la puerta y se dio cuenta de que él aún se encontraba allí, pero no saldría.

'Mucho mejor'- pensó

Sonrió y se dirigió al baño.

**Me sacara el corazón transplante de corazón  
Ahi te va mi dolor.**

Abrió las llaves de agua y esperó a que la tina se llenara mientras se quitaba la ropa. Al terminar de llenarse la tina, ella ya estaba sin una pieza de su vestimenta. Fue hasta el armario del baño y buscó un bisturí en el botiquín. Lo tomó con sus temblorosas manos y lo hundió en cada una de sus muñecas hasta hacer varias líneas irregulares y profundas. Cuando hubo terminado, se sumergió en el agua helada sin dejar de sonreir aunque por dentro estuviese muriendo, sin dejar de pensar en aquel por el que tanto había sufrido, aquel que tanto amaba...**  
**  
**Robame el dolor quiero que sepas que se siente  
Para que me pidas perdon**

Por su parte, Cloud ya estaba vestido y ya había terminado su bolso. Ese mismo día se iría a buscar a Aeris. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y ya estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando recordó a Tifa. Una oleada de ira recorrió su cuerpo...pero era su amiga de la infancia y no sabía si volvería a verla alguna vez. Por ello, se dirigió al baño y se apoyó en la puerta. Sabía que ella estaba allí pues había oído el abrir y cerrar de las llaves de agua.

-Oye Tifa...soy yo, Cloud- exclamó el muchacho destrás de la puerta.

Pero ella casi ya no le podía oírle. Tenía los brazos apoyados en el exterior de la tina y la sangre no paraba de caer al agua. Se sentía débil...

**Tenemos una cita en el quirofano**

-¿Sabes? Ya me voy...y no regresaré hasta que encuentre a Aeris!- dijo Cloud mientras una lagrima recorría la mejilla de Tifa

'No deja de pensar en ella ni un segundo'- pensó la muchacha

**Vendra el doctor me aplicara cirugia**

Por eso...no trates de detenerme y de buscarme...sólo volveré cuando Aeris esté a mi lado- añadió el rubio.

'No te preocupes Cloud...falta muy poco'- pensó la hermosa morena, soportando más dolor del que era capaz.

**Me sacara el corazon transplante de corazon**

Y bueno...sólo me queda decirte que...Adiós- dijo el joven.

Con el mayor dolor del mundo y sin dejar de llorar Tifa terminó de hundirse en aquellas heladas aguas...

'¿Cómo ha de sentise quien no quiere morir? Ojalá pudieras entenderlo' fue su último pensamiento.

**Ahi te va mi dolor**

Repentinamente, Cloud sintió un frío intenso junto con una extraña sensación de horror y desesperación. Confundido y sin saber qué hacer, el pensamiento de tifa corrió su mente de manera fugaz. Llamó fuertemente a la puerta mientras gritaba el nombre de su amiga...

TIFA¿ESTÁS ALLÍ? CONTESTA!- Gritó

**Transplante de corazon**

Al no encontrar respuesta, abrió la puerta con un golpe. Al dirigir su al baño, vio lo más horrible que jamás haya presenciado. Era su pesadilla, su miedo más grande hecho realidad. Era ella...la persona que amaba ¡al fin se encontrado la verdad! Su vista se nubló y cayó al suelo mientras sus sentidos dejaban de funcionar. No percibía nada...sólo oyó una voz que le decía:

-De nada vale que te hayas dado cuenta ahora, pues ella ya no está aquí. Ojalá pudieras haberla salvado. Ojalá pudieras haber cumplido tu promesa...

**Ahi te va mi dolor.**

Fin.

Bueno...supongo que esto continuará. No lo sé. Sólo dejen reviews y yo sacaré conclusiones al respecto. Besos!

Atte: Sango Hiraitkoutsu


End file.
